Mr Number  1
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke selalu menjadi sang nomor satu di segala bidang. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menjadi nomor satu di hati gadis itu. / "Aku selalu berusaha menjadi sempurna karena dirimu!"/ Ya, semua hanya untuk gadis itu seorang. A SasuHina.


Sasuke selalu menjadi sang nomor satu. Si jenius nomor satu di Konoha, si tampan nomor satu di Konoha, si pandai akting nomor satu di dunia selebritis, si nomor satu di dunia atletik, dan si suara emas nomor satu di seluruh kawasan negara Hi. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menjadi nomor satu di hati gadis itu.

Gadis manis nan lugu.

"N-Naruto-kun, kau dapat nilai 65 di ulangan fisika? H-hebat!"

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Keh, aku yang selalu mendapat nilai 100 di setiap ulangan fisika tidak pernah ia lihat, sedangkan si Dobe itu ..."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya seraya menolehkan wajahnya dengan jengah.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

**...::Mr. Number 1::...**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: Yuiki Nagi-chan**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, Maybe Out Of Character, Bad for EYD & Language, ide yang terlalu umum, etc ...**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

"M-Mr. Number 1?"

.

.

.

.

.

Grekkk!

"Baiklah, sekarang Sensei akan membagikan hasil ulangan fisika kalian minggu lalu."

Seluruh murid kelas XI-3 sontak mengeluh keras-keras. Kebiasaan Anko, Sensei dengan tampang manis tapi berjiwa iblis itu setiap masuk kelas. Kalau bukan memberikan ulangan mendadak, pasti membagikan hasil ulangan yang nominalnya selalu jongkok semua.

"Yey, aku dapat 65!"

Dan si Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu dari segelintir siswa yang tengah berbahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya mendapat nilai yang di atas standar, 64.

"N-Naruto-kun, kau dapat nilai 65 di ulangan fisika? H-hebat!"

Dan setiap hal langka di atas terjadi, Hyuuga Hinata akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang akan menyelamati si Uzumaki.

"Hehehe, makasih Hinata!"

"Dan selamat untuk Uchiha-san yang kembali mendapat nilai sempurna di ulangan fisika kali ini," Anko kembali memberi selamat pada siswa jenius di kelas XI-3 tersebut.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Sudah menduga hal tersebut akan kembali terjadi. Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya penuh harap ke meja yang berada tepat di belakangnya, meja gadis itu, ia harus kembali menelan mentah-mentah harapannya.

"Kau juga hebat Hinata! Dapat 95!"

"T-terima kasih, N-Naruto-kun."

Dan respon Sasuke akan selalu sama.

"Cih, sialan!"

.

.

.

"Kyaaaa, konser Sasuke-kun di Grace Hall tadi malam keren banget!" Tayuya memekik riang seraya menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan konser idolanya tercinta.

"Iya, iya! Aku sampai nggak bosan melihat rekamannya di ponselku!" Sakura ikut menyahut dengan semangat seraya memamerkan ponsel pink-nya yang lagi-lagi memutar ulang konser Uchiha Sasuke.

"Gayanya di konser itu juga stylish banget!" Shion berteriak, tidak mau kalah.

"S-Shion-san?"

Shion menghentikan aksi histerisnya dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang tengah membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal di kedua tangannya. "Ada apa?"

"A-ano, karena kita piket hari ini, Kurenai Sensei menyuruh kita berdua membawa buku-buku bahan pelajarannya tadi ke ruang guru."

"Ah, nanti aja, deh!" sahut Shion dengan malas.

"E-ehh?"

"Aku masih sibuk melihat ulang konser Sasuke-kun!"

"K-konser Uchiha-san?" Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan dengan bingung.

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke-kun!" Shion kembali menyahut dengan riang. "Kalau keperluanmu hanya itu, sebaiknya antar saja buku-buku itu sendiri."

"Y-ya, baiklah," ucap Hinata seraya mencoba tersenyum lalu berjalan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang sebetulnya berada di koridor, tepat di depan kelas tersebut hanya bisa memasang wajah datar. Tapi, itu tidak bertahan lama. Perlahan berubah menjadi seringai lalu tawa yang menakutkan.

"Oiii, kau sedang kerasukan apa, Teme?" Naruto bertanya seraya menepuk punggung Sasuke keras-keras. Mencoba menyadarkan pria itu kalau tingkahnya tengah di amati seluruh siswa yang tengah melewati koridor tersebut.

"Latihan dialog untuk film-ku selanjutnya."

"Haah?"

.

.

.

"Kita berkencan."

"E-ehh? Kencan?" Hinata bertanya sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali. Mungkin ini mimpi atau fatamorgana di siang hari, entahlah rasanya mustahil. "U-Uchiha-san barusan mengajakku ... kencan?" ulang Hinata ragu-ragu. Karena jika hal itu benar-benar salah, maka Hinata akan menjadi Hyuuga tergagal yang pernah eksis di dunia ini.

"Ya, aku benar-benar mengajakmu kencan," Sasuke mengulanginya dengan suara sedatar mungkin. Akting adalah jiwanya, tapi hatinya berhasil membuat jiwa tersebut luntur perlahan. Jika ada seorang kritikus aktor disitu, sudah di pastikan Sasuke sudah di pecat sebagai aktor terkemuka detik itu juga.

"A-aku senang," dan memang karena gadis di hadapan Sasuke itu terkenal polos, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keganjilan dari nada suara maupun rona merah di kedua pipi Sasuke. "T-tapi malam minggu besok aku sibuk."

"S-sibuk?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tergagap. Terlalu syok dengan tanggapan Hinata yang sangat ia anggap sebagai penolakan besar.

"A-aku harus mengajak keponakanku jalan-jalan."

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Kembali mempertimbangkan untung rugi dari keputusan yang akan di ambilnya. Jika ia absen syuting malam minggu besok, ia bisa kehilangan kontrak bernilai seratus juta yen. Manajernya, Suigetsu juga pasti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan. Tapi, itu masalah kecil untuk seorang Sasuke yang tengah memperjuangkan posisi nomor satunya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Hinata, jadi ...

"Aku ikut."

"E-ehh?" Hinata kembali di buat heran oleh tingkah Sasuke. "M-maksud Uchiha-san?"

"Kita akan kencan ..." Sasuke melanjutkan dengan tidak ikhlas. "Sambil mengajak keponakanmu jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah!" tanpa sadar Hinata bersuara dengan nada riang yang cukup keras, dan Sasuke mengartikan hal itu sebagai ungkapan perasaan bahagia Hinata yang di ajak kencan olehnya.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke malah bernyanyi dalam hati.

Oh, Iam Mr. Number 1~

.

.

.

Dan malam minggu itu Sasuke benar-benar menghancurkan kontrak kerjanya sebesar seratus juta yen demi untuk kencan dengan Hinata di sebuah taman bermain.

"Oi, Sasuke Jiisan!"

Bersama setan kecil, anak musuh bebuyutannya, Hyuuga Neji.

Sialan!

"Cepat sedikit! Dasar lelet!"

Sasuke menahan emosinya untuk tidak menjitak kepala bocah replika persis Neji tersebut dan melimpahkannya pada ponsel mahal miliknya yang kini hancur lebur karena remasan kuat tangannya.

Siapa yang tidak jengkel coba? Di omeli Suigetsu lewat ponsel habis-habisan, belum lagi ceramah sang Ibu tentang tata cara kencan yang sopan, baik, dan aman, lalu kini ia harus di perintah sekaligus di bentak bocah berumur enam tahun yang sial banget mirip dengan sang Ayah!

Oh, Jashin-sama!

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Kedua mata Sasuke sontak melebar penuh semangat.

Barusan Hinata memanggilnya apa?

"A-ahh, maaf! M-maksudku Uchiha-san."

"Panggil aku seperti tadi."

Hinata yang tadinya berniat berjalan lebih dulu bersama Souta, keponakannya, kembali berhenti dengan wajah merona. "Y-ya, S-Sasuke-kun."

"Ahh, Hinata Baasan, aku mau es krim!"

Sasuke kembali mencoba menahan emosinya. Si tuyul rambut gondrong itu ternyata mengerti maksud terselubungnya tadi.

"K-kalau begitu kita beli di sana, yuk!"

"Yey!"

Dan akhirnya Sasuke akan selalu di nomor-duakan oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Hei, Hinata! Souta!"

Setidaknya di nomor-duakan Hinata karena Souta masih bisa membuat Sasuke sedikit tenang. Tapi, tidak jika ia harus di nomor-tigakan untuk lelaki pirang sahabatnya itu.

"Ahh, Naruto Jiisan!"

Dan kenapa si Dobe itu bisa dekat dengan si setan kecil?

Sasuke, si aktor dengan kemampuan akting kelas ikan kakap, tidak mampu mengatur ekspresinya saat sedang dilanda api cemburu.

"N-Naruto-kun sedang apa disini?" Hinata yang memang ramah memutuskan berbasa-basi dengan idolanya tersebut.

"Eh? Hanya jalan-jalan, kok!"

"Kalau begitu gabung sama kita saja!" Souta dengan sengaja menyiramkan minyak pada api cemburu Sasuke.

"Boleh, nih? Asyik!"

"Kalau begitu kita main 'boom boom car'!" Souta langsung mengusulkan idenya yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan.

"T-tapi itu, kan ..."

"Aku yang akan menjaga Souta," Sasuke menghentikan kekhawatiran Hinata seraya memegang bahu kanan Hinata dengan lembut.

Ini saatnya bersikap gentle, kan?

Souta tersenyum misterius lalu menarik kemeja Sasuke dengan seringai yang lagi-lagi sangat mirip sang Ayah. "Boleh saja. Ayo, berpartner denganku."

.

.

.

Sasuke benci anak-anak. Tapi nggak sampai ingin membunuhnya. Berbeda dengan setan berwujud anak kecil di sampingnya kini. Untuk yang satu ini, Sasuke benar-benar ingin memutilasinya!

"Ayo, Naruto Jiisan! Tabrak lagi!

BRUAGHHH!

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya seraya memegang pinggiran mobil mini yang tengah ia naiki. Sungguh ini sangat ...

"Ahahaha, tabrak lagi Naruto Jiisan!"

BRUAGHHH!

Mengerikan!

"A-awas, Souta! Kau akan menabrak pembatasnya!"

Suara Hinata berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Sayangnya, ia juga harus melihat tingkah mengerikan bocah di sampingnya yang dengan sengaja menabrakkan mobil mini yang ia bawa ke pembatas jalan dengan kecepatan penuh.

BRUAGHHHHHHH!

Tittt!

"Yak, waktunya habis! Silahkan para pengunjung meninggalkan arena permainan."

Sasuke beranjak dari mobil mini yang tadi ia naiki dengan kepala berkunang-kunang. Benturan terakhir berhasil membuatnya pusing berat seketika. Dasar memang si setan kecil itu ingin membunuh dirinya pelan-pelan.

"A-ahh!" Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke, Souta, dan Naruto yang keluar dari arena permainan dengan wajah khawatir. "K-kau tidak apa-apa ..."

Sasuke dengan percaya diri mengira dirinyalah yang dikhawatirkan Hinata.

"... Souta?"

Sasuke serasa ingin menggubrak.

"T-tadi benturannya keras sekali!" Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Souta berkali-kali. "K-kalau bermain hati-hati, dong!"

"Iya, maaf Baasan."

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan aku, Hinata?" goda Naruto seraya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Ah, ya, N-Naruto-kun tidak apa-apa?"

"Hehehe, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Hinata tersenyum kecil, lalu menggandeng tangan Souta erat-erat. "Baiklah, sudah waktunya makan malam. Kalian ingin makan dimana?"

"Di restoran!" Sasuke menyeringai saat pendapatnya dan Souta secara ajaib sama persis. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang dengan semangatnya meneriakan kata 'Kedai Ramen'!

"Baiklah, kita ke restoran keluarga yang ada di selatan taman bermain ini."

"Oke!"

.

.

.

"Tuan dan Nyonya mau memesan apa?"

Sasuke dan Hinata mengernyitkan dahi saat seorang pelayan menyapa mereka seakan-akan mengatakan kalau mereka adalah sepasang suami-isteri.

"Lalu adik kecil yang tampan ini ingin memesan apa?"

Hinata memilih mengacuhkan dugaannya dan memutuskan memesan. "A-aku pesan satu Cheese Burger dan jus melon saja."

"Aku Black Coffee."

"Aku Ice Coffee."

Sasuke dan Souta kembali beradu pandang dengan sengit. Merasa bahwa satu sama lain berusaha saling menandingi.

"Jangan ikut pesananku!"

"Aku, kan Ice Coffee!"

"Hihihi, Ayah dan anak yang lucu."

"Ehh?"

Naruto yang saat itu tengah sms-an dengan Kiba sontak meninggalkan kegiatannya dan malah bertanya dengan bingung. "Heeh? Kenapa Anda menganggap mereka Ayah dan anak?"

"Lho, dilihat juga ketahuan, kan? Anak ini punya mata yang sama dengan sang Ibu dan raut wajah yang tidak jauh beda dengan sang Ayah. Walaupun warna rambut mungkin gen dari Kakek atau Nenek," tebak si Pelayan. Hinata sontak memerah sedang Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Huh, padahal lebih bagus kalau aku yang jadi Ayahnya," Naruto berkata dengan iseng.

"Jadi, pesanannya?"

"Aku ramen sama air putih kalau gitu."

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu lima belas menit lagi."

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Dewi Fortuna kembali berpihak pada Sasuke di lanjutan acara jalan-jalan mereka. Souta tiba-tiba menjadi ramah dan mau menerima Sasuke. Naruto juga tiba-tiba minta izin pulang lebih dulu. Benar-benar mukjizat.

"Terima kasih atas jalan-jalannya, Sasuke Jiisan, Hinata Baasan."

Hinata tersenyum dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu aku masuk rumah dulu, ya?"

Kini Hinata mengangguk seraya melambaikan tangannya. Ia memang tidak berniat mengganggu Neji dan Tenten di rumah mereka malam itu.

"Oh ya, antar Baasan pulang, ya, Sasuke Jiisan!" sebelum masuk, Souta menyempatkan diri meneriakan pesannya.

"Hmm."

Dan Hinata dengan malu-malu, kembali berada dalam mobil mewah Sasuke. Tapi, kini hanya berdua. Tanpa Souta. Tanpa Naruto. Artinya tanpa pengganggu -eh?

"Hinata, hari minggu besok kau juga ada acara?"

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam mulai kembali panik. "E-ehh, ano, i-itu ..."

"Berkunjunglah ke tempat syutingku besok."

"E-eh?"

"Aku tahu, kau bukan salah satu penggemarku. Jadi, mungkin tawaranku ini cukup membuatmu repot, tapi, kalau kau berminat datanglah besok."

Hinata mencoba berpikir kembali. Tapi saat melihat wajah serius Sasuke yang tercermin dari kaca spion di atasnya, kebimbangannya jadi lenyap.

"B-baiklah, aku akan berkunjung ke sana."

.

.

.

Sasuke jenius, itu karena Hinata.

Sasuke pintar akting, itu karena Hinata.

Sasuke pintar nyanyi, itu karena Hinata.

Sasuke tampan, itu karena Hinata? Nggak, kalau itu emang gen dari Fugaku dan Mikoto yang nurun ke Sasuke. Darah Uchiha.

Tapi, memang benar. Semua bakatnya itu berasal dari satu gadis seorang.

Saat duduk di bangku kelas satu SD, Hinata pernah berkata menyukai pria yang pintar. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa belajar dari pria tersebut. Dan Sasuke yang memang dasarnya jenius tapi sayangnya malas, mulai merubah sikapnya jadi rajin belajar karena hal itu. Alhasil, ranking 10-nya berubah menjadi ranking satu umum di semester berikutnya, membuat satu keluarga Uchiha geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Tapi, sungguh! Itu fakta yang selama ini Sasuke sembunyikan.

Saat berada di kelas 6 SD, Hinata pernah bilang menyukai seorang pria karena suaranya yang merdu. Menurutnya, suara pria yang merdu dapat membantu dirinya menidurkan anak-anaknya kelak. Dan Sasuke lagi-lagi merubah sikapnya, yang awalnya malas banget menyanyi jadi semangat hingga menjadi penyanyi terkenal. Dan hal itu juga rahasia yang hanya Sasuke dan sang Diary yang tahu.

Saat kelas 2 SMP, Hinata pernah bilang kalau ia ingin berpacaran dengan seorang artis. Karena menurutnya, seorang artis yang tentunya pandai akting dan bersosialisasi pasti bisa membawanya ke tempat yang lebih baik dari dunianya yang muram dan gelap. Dan Sasuke, sekali lagi mencoba hal baru. Mendaftar di salah satu agensi artis terkemuka untuk bermain film. Hasilnya, film pertama Sasuke laku keras di pasaran hingga membuat namanya melejit tinggi.

Dan sayangnya, itu semua hal yang sia-sia, karena Hinata belum mau melirik ke arahnya.

Arghhh!

"L-lho, S-Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melupakan satu hal. Kini ia tengah berada di mobil bersama Hinata yang tentunya akan membawa keduanya ke lokasi syuting di utara kota Konoha.

"A-ada apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"T-tapi kau terlihat pucat tadi."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," Sasuke masih berusaha menutupi fakta barusan. Bisa malu ia jika Hinata tahu semua lamunannya tadi.

"Mm, Sasuke-kun sepertinya kita sudah sampai."

Sasuke menatap beberapa tenda, payung besar, kamera dan beberapa kru serta artis-artis lawan mainnya yang tengah mempersiapkan adegan di lokasi tersebut. Hinata sendiri terperangah melihat betapa indahnya lokasi syuting tersebut. Sebuah pantai dengan pasir keemasan membentang dari ujung ke ujung. Sinar matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat berhasil membiarkan angin lembut berhembus perlahan. Laut yang berwarna kebiruan itu juga nampak indah di temani batu-batu karang berwarna hitam, abu-abu, dan merah bata yang terletak di pinggir pantai tersebut. Di pantai itu juga terlihat beberapa hutan bakau dan pohon kelapa yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Sungguh, Hinata tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini sebelumnya.

"Hinata, kau tunggu aku di sana," karena terlalu serius menikmati panorama di hadapannya, Hinata tidak menyadari Sasuke yang sudah turun dari mobil dan bergabung dengan para kru lain untuk memulai syuting. Hinata sendiri mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan menunggunya di salah satu tempat yang di sediakan untuk tempat istirahat para kru maupun artis nantinya.

"Baiklah adegan ini saat Sayuri mengejar Mirai yang akan kembali ke laut!"

Hinata melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang ternyata naskah film tersebut tergeletak di sampingnya. Judul naskah tersebut tercetak dengan jelas 'The Prince Mermaid'. Hinata langsung menduga kalau Sasuke-lah yang berperan sebagai Pangeran Duyung tersebut.

"Adegan pertama, action!"

"M-Mirai ..." si tokoh utama wanita yang berambut cokelat bergelombang itu berdiri di belakang Sasuke yang tengah menghadap pantai dengan pandangan datar. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis, tapi sia-sia. Air mata sudah mengaliri kedua pipinya dengan dramatis. Kedua manik obsidiannya masih lekat memandang Sasuke, lalu dengan suara serak, memohon. "K-kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Kau egois. Sangat egois, Sayuri."

Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak dan air mata tak lagi bisa di bendung. Akting Sasuke memang tetap seperti pribadinya yang biasa, dingin. Tapi, kali ini kharisma-nya benar-benar sangat terlihat. Hinata merasa bodoh, karena selama ini melewatkan orang sehebat itu di sampingnya.

"A-aku memang egois!" Sayuri, si tokoh utama wanita berteriak pilu seraya memeluk tubuhnya yang masih bergetar. "A-aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, tapi tidak bisa meninggalkan Kak Horai. T-tapi, aku ingin segera mengambil keputusan. A-aku ingin meyakinkan perasaanku kalau aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Cinta? Kau bilang cinta? Hahahahaha, cinta?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Sayuri lalu tertawa seraya meracau tidak jelas. Perlahan air mata mengalir di sela tawanya yang terlihat di paksakan. Dan hebatnya, pandangan Sasuke saat itu benar-benar terlihat sangat terluka ... entah mengapa. "Kau tahu rasanya menjadi nomor dua? Kau tahu? Itu menyedihkan! Kau juga tahu rasanya menjadi tempat pelampiasan? Selama ini aku selalu berada di sisimu, berusaha menjadi sempurna di hadapanmu."

Hinata perlahan bangkit dari kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Terbawa suasana pada peran yang Sasuke bawakan.

"Saat kau menyuruhku menjadi manusia, aku merubah diriku jadi manusia! Saat kau menyuruhku meninggalkan istanaku, aku meninggalkannya! Saat kau menyuruhku menciummu di depan Horai, aku juga melakukannya demi dirimu! Tidakkah kau mengerti hal itu!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjerit putus asa. Walau hanya peran, akting yang Sasuke lakukan benar-benar terasa nyata. Ataukah ... Sasuke benar-benar sedang terluka?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melihat adegan dua artis hebat itu.

"K-kalau begitu maafkan aku, Mirai!" kini Sayuri yang membalas jeritan Sasuke dengan pandangan bersalah. "A-aku ingin kau memberikan aku kesempatan kedua."

"Kisah kita sudah berakhir sampai disini," Sasuke kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah laut, bertepatan dengan matahari yang akan terbenam. "Aku seorang Duyung. Kau juga menganggapku seorang Ikan. Karena itu kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Tapi, setidaknya aku bahagia karena bisa menjadi sempurna sesuai keinginanmu walaupun tidak kau lihat. Aku juga senang bisa merasakan yang namanya cinta dan kasih sayang. Walaupun akhirnya aku tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan ekorku kembali, setidaknya aku bisa mati dengan membawa cintaku padamu. Karena sampai matipun, aku akan selalu berusaha menjadi sosok sempurna yang terus mencintaimu ..." Sasuke berbalik dengan pandangan sendu dan air mata mengalir." ... **Hinata**."

'Deg!'

SINGGG ...

Suasana di tempat syuting itu tiba-tiba sunyi selama beberapa detik akibat Sasuke yang salah mengucapkan naskah. Berbeda dengan respon para kru, Hinata malah mematung kaget di tempat.

"T-tadi ... Sasuke-kun bilang ..."

"CUT!" teriak Sutradara seraya menjambak rambut putihnya yang panjang dengan frustasi. "Kau kenapa, Sasuke? Kenapa bisa salah menyebut nama tokoh? Memangnya siapa itu Hinata?"

Semua Kru terlihat mulai berbisik satu sama lainnya, sedangkan Sasuke kembali berwajah datar dengan seringai lebar. "Gadis yang ku cintai. Sayangnya dia nggak sadar pada sinyal yang ku berikan."

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan kau di tolak gadis itu?" salah seorang Kru melontarkan pertanyaan yang jadi awal dari ribuan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Kru lainnya.

"Mustahil! Sasuke di tolak cewek?"

"Siapa, sih cewek sinting yang nolak cowok setampan Sasuke?"

Hinata yang mendengar berbagai komentar dan pertanyaan mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak peka pada perasaan orang lain. Ia hanya peduli pada yang terang dan malah menjauhi yang gelap. Seperti ia lebih menomor-satukan Naruto yang sebetulnya lebih memilih Sakura di banding Sasuke yang ternyata memiliki rasa cinta untuknya.

"Kenapa kau malah menunduk seperti itu, heh? Merasa bersalah?"

Semua Kru dan Artis bahkan sang Sutradara menghentikan obrolannya saat melihat Sasuke berbicara pada seorang gadis yang terus menunduk di hadapannya. Mereka baru sadar kalau Sasuke membawa seorang gadis ke lokasi syuting.

"Jawab aku!"

"M-maaf!"

"Cih, itu sudah terlambat, kisah kita sudah berakhir."

'Deg'!

Hinata menekan dadanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Sasuke bilang ia sudah terlambat?

"Kau terlalu bodoh karena tidak menyadari sikapku. Saat kau bilang suka pada lelaki yang pintar, aku berusaha untuk melebihi kosakata pintar dan menduduki tingkatan jenius."

Hinata ingin sekali menatap kedua mata Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi rasa bersalah menghalangi niatnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Saat kau bilang menyukai lelaki yang pandai bernyanyi. Aku berusaha untuk bisa bernyanyi dengan indah. Bahkan berusaha menjadi penyanyi terkenal agar kau bisa melihatku, setidaknya melirikku dari layar televisi."

Hinata masih berusaha menahan isak tangis. Tapi yang ada tubuhnya malah bergetar hebat.

"Aku bahkan belajar akting dan berusaha menjadi artis saat kau bilang menyukai lelaki yang merupakan aktor terkenal. Tapi, saat aku menjadi aktor, apa responmu? Sama sekali tidak ada."

Hinata benar-benar tidak kuat lagi.

"Karena itu aku lebih baik mati dengan membawa cinta ..."

"H-Hinata?"

Hinata tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Ia hanya bisa menghentikan semua keluhan Sasuke tentangnya dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke. Hanya menempelkan. Tidak melumat maupun bermain dengan lidah satu sama lainnya. Hanya menempelkan sebagai ungkapan maaf walau itu berarti harus mengorbankan ciuman pertamanya sendiri.

"M-maaf. A-aku tahu ini terlambat t-tapi aku benar-benar melihatmu sekarang. Benar-benar mencintaimu dari dalam perasaanku dan benar-benar menyadari bahwa kau terlalu sempurna untukku jadi ..."

"Jadi?" Sasuke menuntut penjelasan lebih. Ia senang Hinata menciumnya walau hanya menempelkan bibirnya beberapa detik. Tapi, firasatnya mengatakan kalau Hinata akan mengucapkan hal yang akan berdampak buruk untuknya.

"M-mungkin kau harus mencari gadis yang lebih sempurna dariku."

Benar dugaan Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Kau menganggap ucapanku tadi serius, ya?"

"E-ehh?"

"Awalnya tadi itu hanya dialog di naskah. Kisah kita mana mungkin berakhir di sini."

Hinata membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Kisah kita baru di mulai sekarang. Mengerti tidak?"

Hinata tidak tahu harus memberi respon seperti apa selain tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Baiklah, Mr. Number 1!"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?" Sasuke sebenarnya menginginkan panggilan itu dari dulu. Tapi saat mendengarnya ia malah merasa kalau itu konyol.

"Lho, k-kau kan menginginkan peringkat satu di hatiku? A-atau kau tidak suka, ya?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak. Aku suka, sangat suka."

Senyum Hinata perlahan pudar saat mengamati situasi sekelilingnya. "Mm, S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"K-kenapa banyak kamera yang mengarah pada kita, ya?"

Sasuke melupakan satu hal. Ia adalah artis muda sekaligus penyanyi terkenal di Konoha. Jika sudah begini, detik itu juga pasti muncul berita mengenai dirinya dan Hinata. Bahkan sebuah helikopter milik salah satu stasiun TV meliput kejadian tadi, di tambah sang Reporter yang ternyata telah berteriak riuh sejak beberapa menit yang lalu membuat Sasuke tersadar kalau gambar yang di ambil para kameramen tadi adalah Live!

"Pemirsa, sepertinya Sasuke-kun sudah menyadari kalau kita meliputnya sejak ciuman panasnya dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut. Akankah Sasuke melepas statusnya menjadi 'in relationship'?"

Sial, sejak kapan nempelin bibir doang jadi ciuman panas? Pikir Sasuke dongkol. Hinata sendiri terlihat merona merah karena menahan malu dari sorotan kamera dan pertanyaan para Reporter lainnya.

Ya, setidaknya Sasuke sudah bisa menjadi 'Mr. Number 1' sesungguhnya, kan?

.

.

.

**~The End~**

**Akhirnya setelah hiatus sebentar selama beberapa minggu, Nagi-chan bisa update satu oneshoot yang pastinya ide pasaran dan nggak jelas. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepatan. Nagi-chan masih bingung untuk nentuin waktu dimana Hinata nyadar, sih! Terlalu nggak peka emang*kicked***

**Kalau gitu silahkan kirimin Nagi-chan komentar dan saran. Dan ... Mm sepertinya sekuel bagus juga*double kicked***

**So, Want to Review?**

.


End file.
